Love Songs
by Emi no koi
Summary: An accidental meeting, delicious food, and a million reasons why it should have never been.


**Cupid**

_Cupid, draw back your bow_

_And let your arrow go_

_Straight to my lover's heart_

_For me_

_Nobody but me, I said_

Melody smiled to herself as she hummed the gentle notes. She loved being in cooking class. The class was just before lunch, every day for an hour. Melody always stayed behind though, for the whole lunch period. The teacher always let Melody take over the room at lunch, they got along really well and the teacher saw no harm letting her star student do some experimentation behind the scenes. Today was no different.

_Cupid, please hear my cry_

_And let your arrow fly_

_Straight through my lover's heart_

_For me_

As she was mixing the batter for her cupcakes, the door slid open suddenly, and then closed just as quick. She immediately stopped mixing and turned cautiously. There was a boy sitting against the door, breathing heavily, as if he'd just been running. His dark hair was messy, and his bangs were matted with sweat. His tan skin made Melody look at her own; ghostly in comparison. He looked up at her with startling emerald green eyes, as if just realizing he was not alone in this room.

Now, Melody was a small girl. She was petite, almost childish. She had really light blonde wavy hair, held together delicately in a side ponytail. She had naturally straight, wispy side bangs that she always ended up pushing behind her ears. Her height was barely five feet, and even for a 13 year old girl, she portrayed a look of untouched innocence. However, none of this stopped her from putting down the bowl and stalking over to the mystery boy and looking down at him with the angriest look she could muster.

"You. Why are you in here? It's lunchtime, and this room is not available to other students like you."

Melody was not happy. No one interrupted her while she was cooking without explanations.

"Joseph"

"What?"

"It's not YOU, it's Joseph."

"Well then Joseph, WHY ARE YOU IN-"

He held a finger to his lips and shook his head. She blanked. Completely. Mid-sentence and she just obeyed. He let a bemused smirk cross his face but frowned at the sound of voices.

"I think Seth went this way." A girl's voice was heard down the hall.

"This room? You sure? Okay-" A second girl was heard, closer.

"Are you CRAZY? You can't go in there, that's the cooking classroom." A third girl yelled out.

"So?"

""Melody is there, she'd kill anyone who interrupted her while she was making something!"

"THAT Melody? She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Trust me, James waltzed in here once to bother her, and he came out shivering and would only say that she got mad, really mad"

That seemed to do it, the girls left without another word; seemingly thinking that there was no way 'Seth' could have walked in either. Joseph sighed in relief. Melody only stared.

Stumbling over an explanation, Joseph managed out "Seth is short for Joseph, JoSETH, you get it? They were chasing me. I can't say no to them, I mean they're GIRLS; but I really don't like girls following me around all the time just because I'm nice and athletic and I guess sort of good-looking, maybe really good looking, if I do say so myself...ehehehe...um..S-so I was running, and I saw an empty classroom (or so I thought) and rushed in without thinking clearly. I' , pleasedon'thurtme." His voice seemed to get smaller and smaller until it was little more than a squeak.

He was looking up sheepishly with his arms held up to protect his face. Melody knelt down in front of him and started to laugh. She stopped momentarily, looked at his face, and started laughing all over again. From his questioning look, she could tell even he couldn't grasp the situation. "You. Are. Such. A, COWARD!" She giggled out. He started to pout defiantly "Am not!" She stopped laughing and stood up, offering her help and looking away slightly. "You can stay here for today." He grinned widely and took her hand.

For the rest of the period he sat on a chair in front of her, watching her make her cupcakes, even offering to help frost them to which she quickly denied. They came out looking perfect, just like ones you would see in cooking magazines and bakeries. Chocolate swirl cupcakes with buttercream ribbon frosting and rainbow sprinkles. Then food coloring was used to create various images of hearts and flowers and butterflies on top. But most of all, they smelled delicious. Melody smiled brightly as she admired her work. She whipped out a camera that was stashed in her messenger bag and took a picture. She was going to put it in her album with the rest of them. Two more days and she'd have her first album compete and ready to send off; she couldn't wait.

From the corner of her eye she could see Joseph eyeing them hungrily. "Do you want one?" Came the teasing tone. Joseph nodded , the smell of the cupcakes were driving him mad. Then, quick as a flash, she packed them all up, leaving the area spotless, and walked towards the door. "Only me and my partner get to taste-test" She said sticking her tongue out and leaving him behind as the bell rang. _She's so cruel... _was his only thought as he hurriedly rushed his way to class, but not before picking up the little silver camera she left behind with a diabolical little smile on his face.


End file.
